onepiecefandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Santoryu/İttoryu
Zoro'nun maceraları sırasında çeşitli tecrübeler sayesinde geliştirdiği tekniklerden biridir. Zoro temel Santoryu tekniğinin yan sıra buna bağlı çeşitli teknikler geliştirmiştir. Ittoryu (一刀流; Ittōryū kelime anlamı "Tek Kılıç Stili")) onlardan biridir. Ittoryu Saldırıları Bunlar tek kılıç kullanılarak yapılan saldırılardır. Neredeyse tüm saldırıları sol eliyle yapmaktadır. Bu saldırılar için genellikle Wado Ichimonji'yi kullanmakta fakat zaman atlamasından sonra tek kılıç tekniklerinde herbir kılıcı kullanacak kadar uzmanlaştığı görülmektedir. Ciddi şekilde dövüşmediği ya da özel bir kesiş tekniği kullanacağı zamanlarda tek kılıçla dövüşmektedir. Ancak serinin daha önceki bölümlerinde (Sham Zoro'nun iki kılıcını çalıp Buchi ile tek kılıçla dövüşmek zorunda kaldığı zamanki gibi), Zoro kendisine "tek kılıç tekniklerinde o kadar da iyi olmadığını" söylüyor. Zoro zaman içinde zayıf yönlerini güçlendirmiş ve tek kılıçta uzmanlaştığı görülmüştür. Aslında tüm Ittoryu teknikleri çok güçlü rakibin işini bitirici tekniklerdir. thumb|320px|Ittoryu: Shishi Sonson * Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson (一刀流 ｢居合｣　獅子歌歌; Ittōryū Iai: Shishi Sonson (kelime anlamı "Tek Kılıç Stili Çekiş ve Kınına Sokma Tekniği: Aslan'ın Şarkısı")): Zoro kılıcını kınıyla birlikte dikeylemesine çevirerek ve rakibinin "nefesini" dinleyerek hızlı bir şekilde rakibe kılıcını kınından çıkararak saldırır. An interesting note is that Zoro does the technique back-handed as opposed to from the waist with a standard grip on the sword. İlk kez Mr. 1'i yenerken kullanılmıştır. Zoro bu tekniği sadece Mr. 1'in çelik vücudu gibi metalleri kesmek için ya da Kaku'nun Tekkai'sini kırmak için kullanmıştır. Bu Zoro'nun ilk İttoryu tekkniğidir. Kaku'nun Rankyaku Roudan'ı kadar güçlüdür.One Piece Manga ve Anime - Cilt 21 Manga Bölüm 195 ve Anime Bölüm 119, Zoro Mr. 1'i Shishi Sonson ile yeniyor. * Sanjuroku Pound Ho (三十六煩悩（ポンド）鳳; Sanjūroku Pondo Hō (kanji anlamı "36 Dünyevi Arzunun Anka Kuşu"; furigana anlamı "36 Anka Kuşu/Top Atışı")): Bu saldırı hedefi belirli bir uzaklıktan kesmek için havayı kullanır. Zoro kılıcını yatay olarak omzunun üstünde tutar ve kılıcını dairesel bir şekilde çevirerek spiral şeklinde uçan skıştırılmış hava saldırısı kullanır. Zoro bu teknikten çok güçlü bir Uçan Kesiş Saldırısı olarak bahsetmiştir. İlk kez Enel'in Hayatta Kalma Oyununda Braham'a karşı kullanılmıştır. Saldırının adındaki kelime oyunu mangada yazılışında "36 Dünyevi Arzunun Anka Kuşu" olan kelime okunduğunda "36 Top Atışı" na dönüşüyor. Ho hem Top hem de Anka Kuşu anlamına gelmekte ancak Anka Kuşu'nun kanjisi kelime olarak çevrildiğinde "Top" (Gülle) anlamına geliyor fakat ikisinin de anlamı doğrudur.One Piece Manga ve Anime - Cilt 28 Manga Bölüm 259 ve Anime Bölüm 170, Zoro Braham'ı Sanjuroku Pound Ho ile yeniyor. * Hiryu: Kaen (飛竜火焔; Hiryū: Kaen (kelime anlamı "Uçan Ejderha: Alev")): Zoro havaya zıplayıp sağ eliyle sol bileğini tutarak destekler ve sol elindeki kılıcı rakibi kesmek için kullanır. Kesildikten sonra Zoror'nun rakibi alevler içinde kalır (animede ve alevin rengi mavi) . İlk kez Ryuuma'ya karşı kullanılırken görülmüştür. Güçlü tekniklerde Zoro'ya arkaplanda hayvan ya da yaratıklar eşlik etmekte bunda da arkaplanda bir batı ejderi görülmektedir. Ejderha Oda'nın önceki çalışması Monsters'daki Kral Ryuuma'nın avladığı ejderhaya benzemektedir. Ayrıca Zoro'nun Ryuuma'yı kestiği sahne Monsters'daki Ryuuma'nın ejderhayı kestiği sahneyi andırmaktadır.One Piece Manga ve Anime - Cilt 48 Manga Bölüm 467 ve Anime Bölüm 362, Zoro Ryuuma'yı Hiryu: Kaen ile kesiyor. Zaman Atlamasından Sonra Bu Zoro'nun İttoryu'su için iki yıl boyunca Juracule Mihawk ile yaptığı eğitimlerin sonucu olan saldırıların listesidir. Teknikler eski saldırılarının daha gelişmiş versiyonlarıdır. thumb|320px|İttoryu Yakkodori * Yakkodori|厄港鳥; Yakkōdori (kelime anlamı "Disaster Harbor Bird")): Zoro kılıcından rakibe doğru yüksek hızda giden hilal şeklinde uçan skıştırılmış hava saldırısı kullanır. Bu saldırı 36 Pound Ho'ya benzemektedir. "Yakko Odori" geleneksel bir Japon dansıdır. İlk kez Hody Jones'a karşı kullanılmıştır. Hody'nin kalkan olarak kullandığı adamlarından birinin vücudunu ağır derecede yaralıyacak kadar güçlüdür.One Piece Manga ve Anime - Cilt 48 Manga Bölüm 617 ve Anime Bölüm 536, Zoro Hody'e karşı Yakkodori'yi kulanıyor. Bu teknik Zoro'nun orjinal tekniklerinin gelişmiş versiyonları dışında gösterdiği ilk yeni tekniktir. * Sanbyakurokuju Pound Ho (三百六十煩悩鳳; Sanbyakurokujuppondo Hō ("360 Top Atışı")): Zoro gerçeğinden 10 kat daha güçlü olan 36 Top Atışı'nın daha güçlü bir versiyonunu yapar. İlk kez Yeni Dünya'ya giderken Hasır Şapka Korsanları'nı yakalayan büyük balığa karşı kullanılmıştır. * Ittoryu Iai: Shi Shishi Sonson (一刀流｢居合｣ 死・獅子歌歌; Ittōryū Iai: Shi Shishi Sonson (kelime anlamı "Tek Kılıç Stili Çekiş ve Kınına Sokma Tekniği: Aslan'ın Ölüm Şarkısı")): "Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson" tekniğinin daha güçlü bir versiyonudur. Zoro rakibini kesmek için kılıçlarını çok hızlı ve güçlü bir şekilde kınından çıkararak saldırır. Bu saldırı efsanevi bir yaratık olan ejderhanın başını kolayca kesecek kadar güçlüdür. İlk kez Punk Hazard'daki ejderhanın başı kesilirken görülmüştür. Referanslar Site Yönlendirmesi Kategori:Dövüş Stilleri